<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrenaline Rush by JeromeClarke107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134851">Adrenaline Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107'>JeromeClarke107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abed is a tease, Fluff, JABED, Jeff's probably a bit ooc, M/M, No smut this time sorry, Sexuality Crisis, Sexuality Discovery, Subby Jeff, takes place during the paintball episodes in season 2, we get real close though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed and Jeff hide in a supply closet together while they wait to make a calculated move against the chess team. Until things become more intimate, and Jeff's faced with a reality he's not sure he's ready to handle yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrenaline Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ohhhh.....I'm really not feeling this one. And the ending is UGH but ya know how it is sometimes.</p>
<p>Anyway,  I hope you enjoy! I'm JeromeClarke108 on Tumblr if you wanna chat about community!</p>
<p>Prompt:Discovery</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenaline makes people do stupid things.</p>
<p>	Or at least that’s what Jeff tells himself when Abed’s lips start pressing urgently against his. And he doesn’t even try to push him away, just cups Abed’s cheeks in his hands and lets Abed pull him closer by the waist. </p>
<p>	It’s just adrenaline. All is fair in love and paintball, right?</p>
<p>	Guns fire (paintballs; it’s all much less dramatic than it sounds) around them as Abed lowers him down on the floor of the supply room closet. They’d only meant to hide there for a moment before making their jump on the chess club; in fact, Annie and Britta are probably still waiting patiently for them to give the signal.</p>
<p>	But Jeff’s hands are otherwise occupied, wrapped around Abed’s shoulders as he slides a knee between his legs. His hand slides over Jeff’s mouth when a quiet moan starts to escape his lips.</p>
<p>	“Shh, we have to stay quiet,” Abed whispers in his ear, his breath hot and warm, “we’re off camera, and we can’t put the episode in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>	He’s about tell Abed how stupid it is, that he’s thinking about TV of all things while he’s got Jeff panting on the floor beneath him, but Abed’s lips steal his words. He kisses down Jeff’s neck, then starts muttering nonsense against his skin.</p>
<p>	“If this were a real war movie, the audience would be furious with us right now…”</p>
<p>	His hand starts to push up Jeff’s shirt, strokes over his abdomen as he starts to pop the buttons open one by one.</p>
<p>	“...for wasting time while our fellow soldiers fight to the death for the cause…”</p>
<p>	Jeff arches his back, pushing his body up against Abed’s and is proud of himself when Abed’s composure breaks and a desperate moan falls from his lips. Even if it’s only for a moment.</p>
<p>	He pulls Jeff’s shirt open and Jeff struggles to drag Abed’s over his head.</p>
<p>	“Why did you have to wear so much fucking body armor?” Jeff growls as he fumbles with the complex buttons and zippers that all seem to go the wrong ways. Abed shrugs (which doesn’t help).</p>
<p>	“It’s paintball, Jeff,” he leans down, speaking against Jeff’s lips before capturing them in his own once more, “If you’re going to play, play to <i>win</i>.”</p>
<p>	Jeff smiles as Abed starts planting firm kisses down the expanse of his neck. The paintball game is the last thing on his mind. If he walked out the door to be shot down by a hundred men, these few moments he’s had in the supply closet would’ve been well-worth the sacrifice. There’s not enough money in the world that could pull him away from this experience, from having Abed’s legs straddling his hips and his hands exploring his chest like Jeff’s something to be worshiped. </p>
<p>	“Most people would think this is out of character for you-”</p>
<p>	Jeff wraps his hands around the back of Abed’s head and pulls him down into a desperate, messy make-out session. Abed tastes like strawberry chapstick, and Jeff reminds himself to complement the taste when his mind isn’t occupied by other, more important things. </p>
<p>	Abed breaks the kiss, and puts his fingers against Jeff’s mouth when he tries to return it.</p>
<p>“Shh. Listen.”</p>
<p>Jeff does. If it had been Britta, Jeff would’ve shushed her back. There’s something about Abed, though, that makes him want to obey the command.<br/>
That makes him want to submit.</p>
<p>It’s scary and exhilarating and so many other things all at once. It’s overwhelming in such a way that Jeff almost doesn’t hear what Abed’s hearing, the reason he’d stopped Jeff in his desperate scramble to pull him closer.</p>
<p>The gunfire has ceased.</p>
<p>“We have to move,” Abed says as he steps away from Jeff’s body and starts pulling his armor back on. Jeff whines at the loss, grabs at his hand and attempts to pull him back down to the floor.</p>
<p>“Jeff, we gotta go.”</p>
<p>“Come back,” his voice is barely a whisper, but it’s a plea nonetheless.</p>
<p>Abed kneels down next to him and starts buttoning Jeff’s shirt back up. Despite his physical strength, Jeff can’t find it within him to completely push Abed’s hands away.<br/>
“They’ll find us. It’ll mess up your character arc if they discover this too soon. Or if you do.”</p>
<p>Jeff’s brain is swimming, so much so that the words don’t completely register to him as he meets Abed’s lips in another passionate,pleading kiss, full of longing that he hadn’t been able to recognize at all until only moments ago. </p>
<p>“Let ‘em.”</p>
<p>Abed pushes his hands away gently.</p>
<p>“Come on. Let’s go win some paintball.”</p>
<p>He leaves Jeff lying on the floor, and it takes him a few moments to put himself back together enough to follow behind him.<br/>
. . .<br/>
Pierce wins the paintball game, and Jeff has to eat his words. </p>
<p>He does manage to catch Abed (now covered in neon orange paint from head to foot) before he heads out to begin summer vacation.</p>
<p>“Hey!” he calls, sprinting to catch up despite the ache in his body that lingers from the game. He puts a hand on his shoulder, and his friend turns to face him. He’s not sure how he never noticed the angular beauty of Abed’s face, how deep his brown eyes are.</p>
<p>“Wanna finish what we started?”</p>
<p>Abed cocks his head at him, clearly confused.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to have a summer of self-discovery?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Exploring your sexuality. I thought you’d be in denial at least halfway through next semester. But, in retrospect, you are kind of out of the appropriate age range to be the star of a coming of age film…”</p>
<p>Jeff shakes his head, “Abed, what the fuck are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“The most logical move for your character would be to blame your experience with me on something stupid like adrenaline and then sleep with a bunch of women to prove to yourself that you’re straight. You’re skipping a few essential steps, here. It’s gonna throw your character arc out of whack.”</p>
<p>A blush rises to Jeff’s cheeks, and he hopes that Abed doesn’t notice. His voice grows quieter as the confession escapes his lips.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t adrenaline.”</p>
<p>Abed nods.</p>
<p>“I know that. I’m just not sure you should.”</p>
<p>Jeff hesitantly takes Abed’s hand in his and squeezes his fingers. The orange paint is starting to dry; it’s going to be a bitch to get off of his skin later. Jeff wonders if maybe Abed would let him help with it.</p>
<p>“I <i>know</i> that it wasn’t adrenaline. I think it was just...you. Abed.”</p>
<p>Abed smiles, and he squeezes Jeff’s hand back.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m going to have to rewrite my script. I think this summer is going to be better than I initially planned.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>